


Together We Fall

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers forAloha. Danny surprises Steve when he joins him on the plane.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	Together We Fall

Steve looked up and gasped in shock when he saw Danny hobble up to him, cane and a suitcase in hand. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked.

“Babe, you really think I’m letting you do this by yourself? Fuck that.” With only a minimal amount of trouble, he plopped himself down in the seat next to Steve and groaned.

“You’re going with me,” he confirmed, just to wrap his head around it. Danny stuck out his tongue at him in response. “Real mature, Danno.”

“Eh, whatever. You’re stuck with me, Steve. Get used to it.”

“And you’re sure about this?” Steve hated leaving him, hadn’t wanted to go yet with Danny still so injured, but his best friend had pushed him.

“One hundred percent. I don’t have nearly enough clothes but the others promised to send me some once we settle in. And we are definitely going to Jersey at some point so just accept it now.”

Steve snorted. “Only you,” he murmured in fond fake annoyance.

“Only me is right. It’s time we address the elephant in the room too and deal with a literal decade of sexual tension, Steven.” Danny didn’t even flinch after dropping that bomb.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times and just gaped at him. “What?”

Danny licked his lips. “I’m tired of dancing around our feelings for each other, Steve. We waited long enough, have both nearly died way too many times to count, and I’m sick of this shit. You can get a handle on your PTSD and deal with this crisis on your own terms but you’re not doing it alone. I’m head over heels in love with you, Steve McGarrett.”

Speechless, Steve didn’t know what to say just yet but he had to swipe tears off his face. He tried to pull himself together to tell Danny he was also in love with him but couldn’t get a grip. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

He patted Steve’s shoulder and then kissed him, Steve hungrily kissing him back. “Eh, you just hit your limit recently, it’s okay. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” 

Steve sniffled and wiped some more tears off his face but more continued to fall. “I’m head over heels in love with you too,” he sobbed before leaning his head in Danny’s shoulder.

His shoulder was going to be soaked if this continued but Danny didn’t give a shit. He patted Steve’s back and let him cry out his pain and happiness. “So we’re both on the same page finally - fantastic. Took us long enough to get here. You ready to get this show on the road?”

Steve continued to shake but he managed to nod. He stopped crying a few minutes later but his breath still hitched when a flight attendant came by to check on them. “I’m okay,” he told a skeptical Danny. But then he frowned. “Wait, why are you flying with me? You’re hurt and shouldn’t be on a plane.”

Danny shrugged before kissing him again and grabbed his hand as they waited for the plane to take off. “Eh, what my doctor doesn’t know won’t piss him off.” Steve accepted that answer and couldn’t help but shoot him a grin every few seconds as they got up in the air, ready to head to their destination. 

Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives, and Danny and Steve looked forward to taking this journey together as a couple.


End file.
